familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anabella Catherine Nicholson (1826-1903)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Anabella Catherine Nicholson |birth_year=1826 |birth_month=01 |birth_day=21 |birth_locality=Achtalean, Inverness |birth_county=Inverness |birth_nation-subdiv1=Scotland |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1903 |death_month=01 |death_day=17 |death_address=Commercial Hotel |death_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 1658/1903 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1844 |wedding1_month=4 |wedding1_day=28 |wedding1_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary Death of Mrs. McInnes, Sen. As previously announced Mrs. McInnes, sen., relict of the late Mr. Angus McInnes, of "Ivy Lodge," Middle Arm, died at the Commercial Hotel about half-past 11 on Saturday evening last. Deceased's maiden name was Anabella Catherine Nicholson, end was born at Achtalean, Inverness, Scotland, on 31st January, 1826. She was accordingly in her 77th year. She had very good health up to about two years ago, when she left the family home at Middle Arm to reside with her son, Mr. A. A. McInnes, of the Commercial Hotel. She came to this State at the age of 15 in the year 1841, which goes a long way back in our brief history. She came to Australia with her uncle and aunt, the late Mr. and.Mrs. John McDonald, of the Taralga district. Of the relatives left at home the deceased lady was the grand-daughter of Captain Neil Macleod, the direct descendant of a family with historic mention in the annals of Scotland. She resided with her uncle and aunt for a few years at Strathaird, and then she married her late husband and settled at "Ivy Lodge," Middle Arm, where she continued to reside for over 50 years. Her husband died about 14 years ago, at the age of 71. Out of 16 children born twelve are living, there being seven sons and five daughters, nearly all of whom are resident in the district. Those away are Mrs. Durack, Brisbane, Mrs. Phillips, Hawkesbury River, and Mr. Alick McInnes, of Lismore. The eldest son is Mr. John McInnes, of Middle Arm, and the remaining sons are Messrs. Peter, Angus, Donald, James, and Neil, all excepting Mr. Angus McInnes, living at Middle Arm, "Ivy Lodge" being occupied by Mr. Neil Mc Innes. The eldest daughter is Mrs. McDonald, of The Glen, near Taralga. There is also Mrs. R. McDonald, of Gombramorrah, near Taralga, and Mrs. B. Cunningham, of Redbank. The head of a very large family has been removed by the death of Mrs. McInnes, as she leaves behind no less than 68 grand-children and three great-grand-children. The funeral took place on Monday, the cortege starting from the hotel at 7.30 a.m. for "Ivy Lodge," Where Mr. McInnes is buried. The boarders of the hotel showed the high esteem in which they held the deceased by placing a beautiful wreath on the coffin and walking behind the hearse for some distance. A number of residents of Middle Arm and elsewhere met the procession about five mile from Ivy Lodge, and there was a large gathering at the grave. Everyone felt they were laying to rest a lady who had lived a long and useful life extending far back into the pioneer days of the State. Rev. A. M. Gauld officiated at the grave. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Migrants from Scotland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales